lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Harad Mangrove
The Far Harad Mangrove is a biome in eastern Far Harad. It is a swampy region, partially submerged under murky water, out of which sprout mangrove trees, which are native to the region. The terrain here is a mix of dirt and sand, with patches of quagmire and many pools of water. This biome is located around the mouths of the mighty river Haraduin, the longest river in Middle-Earth, where it empties into the sea. The swampy nature of the Mangrove is due to year after year of the Haraduin flooding. Though the Mangrove has no sub-biomes, it is nonetheless effectively divided into two parts. The parts of the mangrove above the water level are composed of dry dirt and sand. Here, many trees grow - including the mangrove tree, an exclusive tree type which can only be found in this biome. Vines hang from many of the trees. Grass and ferns are common on the ground, and flowers may also be found here, though rarely. The few animals which live in the mangrove are found in its dry parts. Much of the biome, however, is below water level. These areas resemble some of the swamp biomes of northern Middle-earth, especially Nindalf, with murky water and lily pads. Patches of quagmire lurk underwater, and clay can also be found here. The main difference between the mangrove and other swampy biomes is the amount of trees that grow in the water here. Many waterlogged mangrove, acacia, and swamp-oak trees sprout out of the pools of water, and there are also dead mangrove trunks scattered throughout the submerged parts of the biome. The Mangrove is currently devoid of any civilization, but in the future, this biome is set to be the home of the Far Haradrim Limwaith people. Structures Currently, there are no structures in the Mangrove biome. This will likely change when the Limwaith are eventually added. Mobs Animals are rarer in the Mangrove than they are in most neighboring biomes - with the exception of crocodiles, which are plentiful due to the abundance of water. Those that do spawn are the same as those in most other Far Harad biomes, most notably the following. No NPCs spawn or invade here, though the Limwaith may change that in the future. * Crocodile - Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts. In daylight, they are quite slow, but a night, they are fast. They can swim faster than the player. * Gemsbok - Passive antelope like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armour. * Giraffe - Passive mobs native to Far Harad. * Lion - Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only fight back, if you attack.) * Lioness - Female lions. * Rhino - Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. * Zebra - Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. They are very similar to horses. Vegetation Despite the sandy terrain, this biome is rather heavily-forested. The mangrove tree is exclusive to this biome, and can be found commonly here, both on dry land and in the water. Other tree types that grow here include acacia and swamp-oak trees. As with most other swamp biomes, lily pads and ferns are a common sight In the Mangrove. Category:Far Harad Category:Swamps Category:Biomes